Final Cartoon Destination
by MidnightDan
Summary: The TDI cast takes a tereffing turn when Gwen see a car crash in her vision but soon the surviors start dieing one by one.
1. The Highway

Some of the TDI cast were returning for another season of torture so the 11 teens were driving their cars to the next season set.

Gwen, Trent, and on the road

Gwen:Well here we go again with another season of torture

Gwen: I can't believe were doing another season of this show

Trent: Don't you mean crap

Gwen: Let's see how Duncan, Courtney, and DJ are doing -picks up phone-

Duncan, Courtney, and DJ on the road

Duncan:-picks up- Hello

Gwen over phone: So how are you all doing

Duncan: Well princess over her keeps whinging how bad my car smells but every things fine

Gwen: OK see ya -hangs up-

Courtney: This whole car smells like crap, what's in her anyway?

Duncan: Just a bunch of trash and my pet rats

Bridget, Geoff, Lindsay, and Heater on the road

Bridget:-Hears screaming- It's Courtney again

Heater: I can't believe I got stuck with you guys!

Bridget: Would you rather walk

Heater: NO!

Bridget: Then shut your tramp

Lindsay: Oh I just love the Lady and The Tramp

Everyone just glared at her

Owen and Izzy on the road

Owen:-Brings out piece of chicken out of his pocket-

Izzy: I wonder how longer till we get there

Owen: We better hurry this is my last piece of chicken

Izzy: Oh look there's a bag of chips-picks up- I don't remember buying guacamole chips

Owen: I don't care ill take it -eats chips-

Owen:MMMMM! Moldy

Highway

The four car's were driving to the next season of TDI but the teens heard a large explosion and saw a truck rolling down the highway!


	2. The Vision

The truck rolled down the highway and only 3 cars dodged the truck Owen and Izzy's car got hit by the truck and the began to flip over and hit a tree. As the saw ahead the knew what caused the truck to flip a huge semi truck was heading their way. The semi was heading toward Bridget, Geoff, Lindsay, and Heater's car. A water bottle moved in front of the car's break so when Bridget tried to stop the car she couldn't and crashed right into the semi witch made a huge explosion. Other cars got flipped by the semi and crashed. Duncan's car got hit by on of the flying cars and made it flip over,no one was dead in Duncan's car but then the semi turned around a crashed into Duncan's car. Gwen and Trent were the last ones alive. They thought the were safe but as soon as Trent got out of the car he was hit by the semi and made the Gwen's car turn over and soon the semi was heading her way.

Gwen and Trent's car

Trent: Don't you mean crap?

Gwen was motion less

Trent: Gwen? Gwen?

Gwen: We got to pull over

Trent: What why?

Gwen: Just do it!

The pulled over. Soon the others followed

On the side of the road

Everyone got out

DJ: You OK Gwen?

Gwen: No one get back to their car's!

Heater: Why not goth girl!?

Gwen: Everyone is going to die theirs going to be a car crash!

Trent: Calm down Gwen

Heater: I'm leaving -Heater rushed to the car and began to drive the car-

Bridget: Hey come back with my car!

Owen: I think ill go to come on Izzy -they both left-

But as the teens look at the road a semi hits all the cars and makes a huge explosion.

Everyone ducked and toke cover. They soon got up and looked around in amazement.

Police station

The teens waited for their parents in the police station. Soon a bunch of adults came in. Each one of them hugging their child

Police Officer: They will come back tomorrow to answer some more questions but for now rest.

The parents took their children to their car's and drove home(The teens car were left there for evidence).


	3. Lindsay the pinner

Gwen's house

Gwen was at home at last, she kept thinking about Owen, Izzy, and Heater's death. She couldn't sleep or eat. Soon Gwen turn on the TV to the news.

Reporter: This is just in, three teens died in a car crash today luckily eight teens survived

Gwen quickly turned off the TV and went to sleep.

Police Office

The surviving teens all met on the police office ready to answer more questions. After several hours they got their car's back and they decided to meet at Dunkin Doughnuts for some coffee.

Dunkin Doughnuts

Bridget: I'm glad we decided to have coffee

Everyone just sat there.

Courtney: Well I got to go I have a doctor's appointment -gets up and exits the door-

Duncan: Ill think ill go with her – get's up and leaves-

Soon everyone started to leave to. The only two persons left were Gwen and Bridget.

Bridget: How did you know there was going to be a huge car crash?

Gwen: I saw it with my own eyes

Bridget: You mean you had a vision?

Gwen: Sort of yeah

Bridget: Which was the order of how we died

Gwen: Well first was Izzy and Owen. Then Heater, Lindsay, Geoff, and you.

Bridget: Go on

Gwen: Then Courtney, DJ, and Duncan. And last Trent and me.

Bridget: Hey have you ever heard of the roller coaster crash on the news?

Gwen: Yeah why?

Bridget: The girl got off just before the roller coaster crash and saved others to but they mysteriously died one by one

Gwen: So are you saying were all going to die?

Bridget: Yeah

Gwen: Wait if we will die then Lindsay is first!

Bridget: We got to save her. Here I got her home address

But Bridget accidentally spills coffee.

Gwen: Oh crap

Lindsay's house

Lindsay on the phone: Well Beth it's kinda strange how we got of the highway right before we crashed

Beth: It is strange, well I got to go see you -hangs up-

Lindsay was making a sandwich as she put down her knife it accidentally fell down on her foot she fell down and fell down on a pan of knifed which mad them get launched into the air and hit the kitchen light, the light fell down but didn't hit Lindsay but knifes that were on the ceiling fell down on Lindsay's neck and both eyes. Her eyes began to bleed as she just laid there lifeless.


	4. Is it a Bird? A plane? No its Geoff

Gwen's house

Gwen: -typing on computer-

Bridget: Well have you found it

Gwen: Yes, her number is 868-7853

Bridget: OK let's call her -pick's up phone-

Bridget(on phone): Um yes is Lindsay there

Lady: No she died

Bridget: What? How?

Lady: Some knifes fell on her

Bridget: -hangs up-

Gwen: What happen?

Bridget: She's dead -sobs-

Gwen: Lindsay's dead -sobs-

Bridget: That means Geoff is next!

Gwen: Do you have his number?

Bridget : Yes -marks number fast-

Geoff: Hello

Bridget: Geoff! Drive over here as fast as you can!

Geoff: OK but why?

Bridget: Just do it!

Geoff: OK babe no reason to get mad, ill be right there in 5 minutes

Bridget: -hangs up phone-

Gwen: What did he say?

Bridget: He said he would be here in 5 minutes

Gwen: Did he tell you how he was going to get here?

Bridget: No, but that means he might die trying to get here!

Gwen: Hurry we have to go to the car!

Gasoline Station

Geoff was filling his car with gasoline when all of a sudden a paper rolled to were Geoff's car was, and a guy smoking a cigaret trowed the burning cigaret to the paper which lit the paper a little on fire, when Geoff finished putting in gasoline he accidentally spilled some on the paper with fire and it lit a huge fire which burned the car. The car quickly exploded which exploded the gasoline tank to and Geoff quickly exploded. Soon the shop worker saw something fall from the sky. As he went outside to see what it was he saw Geoff's head laying there. And the rest of Geoff body was all over the place and his car was all black and crushed up. The worker quickly called the police about the horrible accident that had occurred.

Later at the gasoline station

Gwen: I need to fill the car with gasoline

As they came around the gasoline station they saw that the ambulance was there for some reason they quickly got out to see why the ambulance was there. They quickly found out as they over heard a news lady talking.

News Lady: I'm here at the death of a young teenager named Geoff. It look's like he died by and explosion caused by his car but no one knows how it started

Bridget quickly started crying like a coyote

Bridget: No! -cries- Let me in! -she rushed to the ambulance car-

But the police grabbed her by the arms. Bridget struggled to escape but the police men were to strong, Bridget just kept on crying because the lost of her love.


	5. Bridget's EndLess world of Pain

Gasoline Station

The ambulance truck drove away and Gwen and Bridget were driving to Bridget's house, no one said a word on the way but Gwen could still hear Bridget crying. As they got to Bridget's house Bridget quickly got off without saying a word. Gwen then drove to her house and hoped for the best.

Bridget's House

Bridget went to her room and started crying more then usual. She felt like someone had stabbed her 10 times in the heart and felt like she was shatter into tiny little pieces. Bridget forgot it but it was her time die so she waited for something to happen, she couldn't take the pain anymore. But after hours nothing happened, so she went into the kitchen took at a knife and stabbed her self.......

Gwen Driving

Gwen: -pick's up phone, calls everyone and tells them to meet her tomorrow at her house-

Gwen forgot it was Bridget's time to die so she drove back to Bridget's house and hoped she hadn't died yet.

Bridget's house

Bridget stabbed herself but nothing happened, Death doesn't let you chose your own death. Gwen rang the doorbell and Bridget answered.

Gwen: Are you OK?  
Bridget: Yes

Gwen: Wheres your mom?

Bridget: Out working.

Gwen: Listen Bridget you got to protect yourself or you will die!

Bridget: But maybe I want to die!

Gwen: Bridget I know you had some though times but we all do and we have to get over them

Bridget: Well this is one thing ill never get over with! Now get out!

Gwen quickly got out as she got out Bridget shut the door.

Bridget went to the kitchen to unclog the garbage disposal as her mom told her, as she started to put her hand in the garbage disposal she started to move a little. The garbage disposal switch was in the side, Bridget then accidentally turned it on. The garbage disposal swallowed Bridget's hand, she couldn't take her hand off the garbage disposal. She screamed in pain, Gwen heard and tried to get a way in but she couldn't. Bridget's hand was was more than half cut, then finally she could get out but as she got her hand out she fell forward to the table and saw that there was a knife in the way, then she fell down and the knife quickly cut through her forehead. She was dead now and no one could do anything about it. As Gwen got in she knew she was to late and quickly called the police.


	6. Courtney has a heart break

The next day at Gwen's house

The remaining survivors were all at Gwen's house talking about the many deaths of their friends(except Heater).

Gwen: Guy's we need to protect ourselves and avoid anything danger's, like knifes or mirrors

Courtney: And we should listen to you because?

Gwen: Because if you don't you could die

Duncan: I'm not sure if I believe in all this death mambo-jumbo thing

Gwen: Well do you think it's coincidence almost half of our friends are dead?

Duncan: Point taken

DJ: Well how can we protect ourselves

Gwen: OK here's the plan, everyone hide all the knifes, put tape on all the plug in's, and put away any sharp objects

Everyone followed Gwen's plan except for Courtney

Courtney: Ill think ill go home now

Gwen: You can't! Your the next one to die!

Courtney: I'm done in believing in all this death crap

Courtney got up and walked out the door, Gwen followed after her.

Gwen: Wait Courtney

Courtney: What do you want!?

Gwen: Get back inside here, your the next one to die!

Courtney: Yeah right!

Gwen: I'm serious!

Courtney: I can survive death all by my own

While Gwen and Courtney were arguing a guy passed by and threw his cigaret over by the fence, then Duncan came outside to see what was all the commotion about then accidental knocked over the a bottle of gasoline from the grill, it slid down to the cigaret and then a huge explosion made the fence explode. Two tube's of metal was coming toward Gwen and Courtney.

Gwen: Courtney duck!

But before she could response the two tubes hit her, one across the face and another across the chest. She then fell backwards.

Duncan: NO! Courtney!

Gwen: Trent! Call the ambulance!

Trent: Why?

Gwen: Courtney is dead!

Trent quickly called the ambulance.

Duncan: This is all your fault! -pointing at Gwen-

Gwen: My fault!?

Duncan: Yeah! Courtney is dead and it's all your fault

Duncan and Gwen augured but soon the ambulance came and took Courtney's body away.


	7. The Cheater

Gwen's House

Nobody made a sound as they took Courtney's dead body away not even Duncan he just sat still.

Gwen: I think we should all go back inside the house

Trent: Good idea, I don't want to be next

Duncan just sat there, like if he was lifeless

Gwen: Come in Duncan we need to save ourselves it's to late for Courtney

Duncan: You don't understand how it feels to lose your love

Gwen: I do know

Duncan: How?

Gwen: I lost my dad 2 years ago, and we used to play catch all the time, I loved him

Duncan: How did you lose him?

Gwen: One day my dad was driving to work when a car hit the front of his car

Duncan: I'm so sorry

Gwen: No it's OK, now I got over the death of my dad and you should get over the death of Courtney

Duncan: I will, thanks for the little chat

Gwen: Your welcome

Both of them stood up and walked inside the house.

Trent: OK I think we got every square of this house safe

DJ: Yeah, I don't think death can get us in here

Gwen: Well I got bad new's for you DJ

DJ: Yes what is it?

Gwen: You may die next

DJ: What?!

Duncan: OK DJ we got to stay here the longest we can and survive

Trent: Yeah so you can't get out of this house

DJ: But we will eventually get out of this house

Gwen: We know but we got to survive the longest we can

DJ: Well at least I brought Bunny with me -takes out bunny-

But as DJ put's it in his hand it jumps out and goes out the door

DJ: Bunny!

Gwen: DJ stay in here

DJ: But I got to go after him, it will only be a minute

DJ got out and tried to find Bunny but he was no where to be found. He then saw him in the middle of the road and grabbed him, but a car was coming at full speed toward DJ, luckily he dodged it just in time.

Gwen: DJ I think your the first one to cheat death again

Duncan: I think we found our solution to not dieing


	8. The Train

Gwen's house

As the time passed by the remaining survivors stood at Gwen's house thinking of a way to survive.

Trent: How are we going to cheat death if we don't know when it's coming?

Gwen: Well I have no idea

Duncan: I think we could wait for our death

Gwen: No it's to risky, because the next thing you know a knife is coming full speed after you

DJ: So how will you guys cheat it then

Gwen: Just dodge or jump anything that's coming after you

Duncan: I don't think that's such a good idea

Gwen: Well I don't have anything else

Duncan: Why don't we go for a ride

Gwen: Are you serious?

Duncan: Yes

Gwen: But we might get into a accident

Duncan: I know

Gwen just stared at him

Duncan: No it's good because we could get out of the car before it crashes and therefor we cheat death

Gwen: Well that's a weird plan

Duncan: Trust me on this

Gwen: OK

Duncan: Ill drive

On the road

The survivors got in the car and as soon as everyone was in the car Duncan began to drive. He drove for miles waiting for something to happen but nothing did. As they got to the railroad track the car ran out of gas. They soon saw a light coming from the side, soon they realized it was a train.

Gwen: We have to get out!

Duncan: We can't!

Trent: The door's are locked!

Soon the four of them broke the window and got out. Duncan's foot got stuck and couldn't get out.

Duncan: Help!

Gwen rushed over to help him, she soon saw that the seat belt was tied to his ankle, so she rushed over

to untie it. But as Trent and DJ waited it start to rain and soon a lighting bolt hit a tree and it fell down on Trent witch crushed him, Gwen and Duncan soon got out of the car just as the train crushed the car to pieces. But soon Gwen saw what had happen to Trent and started to cry.

Duncan: We did it!

Gwen: Did what? -sob-

Duncan: Cheat death, we survived!


	9. The Last Stand

2 years later

The survivors got separated when they went to different collage's and never saw each other again, but somehow destiny brought them together.

Bus

Gwen stared outside the bus window as she waited for her stop, but as she turned around she saw someone familiar Duncan.

Gwen: Duncan?

Duncan: Gwen?

Gwen: Oh hi so how has it been in collage?

Duncan: Good and you?

Gwen: Everything has been great

Duncan: Cool so were are you going?

Gwen: I'm getting transferred to Harvard

Duncan: Hey what's the time?

Gwen: Let me check

Gwen saw at her watch and saw that the time was 6:66, she shockingly stared at Duncan.

Duncan: What's wrong?

Gwen: The time is 6:66

Duncan: But there is no such time...

The bus driver drove down the road when all of a sudden he saw a truck with no driver coming straight toward the car, but before he could turn around the bus crashed and flipped around two times.

Gwen was the only one alive, as she got out of the bus by the window a news paper flew right in front of her and it read:

Young collage student David Joseph(DJ) was killed by a wood chipper but no one knows

how he got there.....

The newspaper flew out of Gwen's face, as she got out a large truck was heading for her but she couldn't move or response to what lied ahead of her.

THE END?


End file.
